Miraculous One-shots
by DragonOfStuff
Summary: Just a couple of one-shots about the love square
1. Chapter 1

Made a valentines shot but didn't upload it…. EH lets just let this be the first anyway :)

...

"And done!" Marinette beamed at her father as she finished decorating the last cupcake. Tomorrow was valentines day and though she isn't romantically interested in all of her classmates, she still wanted to make some treats to show her love for them. "Who says platonic love can't be celebrated?" she giggles. "That's right Marinette. Wait here I'll get something nice to package these in" her father smiled. "Ooh these look good!" Tikki said as she flew out from inside Marinette's purse. "Ah! No touching" Marinette said "you'll get yours tomorrow with everyone else"

After packaging the last cupcakes Marinette and Tikki went up to her room to get ready for bed. Marinette glanced at her table and saw a pair of gloves that she had made earlier that week. "Oh yea" she sighed as she picked up the gloves and placed then I'm a small box. "I wonder if he would could ever love me back" the blackette pondered. Sighing one again she placed the small box in her bag making sure to label it this time.

"Hey girl!" Alya said the next day as she saw Marinette walk into class with a box in hand. "What do you have there?" Marinette smiled as she reached to get a cupcake or Alya. "Here! Happy valentine, Alya" "Awww thanks Mari. This looks so nice, I don't think I can eat it." Marinette continued to pass out more cupcakes to her classmates with the help of Alya. "Alya you should give this one to Nino" Marinette cheekily whispered. "Not so loud!" Alya whisper screamed as a small blush began to form on her cheeks. Marinette began to push Alya towards the boy as Alya weakly protested. "Hey Nino~, Alya wants to give a valentine gift" Marinette said in a teasing manner. "That's a lie, Marinette made these for everyone..." Alya blushed even harder handing over the cupcake. "Thanks Alya.. oh! and Marinette, of course" Nino blushed.

"ADRIKINS!" Chloe suddenly screeched as Adrien walked into the classroom. "Adrikins did you get anything special for a special someone~ " "Umm yea Chloe thanks I have something but I'm afraid I don't have anything for you... Maybe I can make it up to you later!" "Adrien who else would be you valentine" Chloe whined "She can't be as worth it as me!" "I'm afraid she is, Chloe. Sorry." "I wonder who Adrien's valentine gift is for" Marinette wondered as the teacher came into class. "Ok class please calm down! You can exchange your valentine gifts at lunchtime. Now please take out your textbook for class."

"Marinette hurry UP!" Alya groaned impatiently. "Alya you go ahead first, I've gonna give Ms Bustier her cupcake and then find you. You meet up with Nino ehh~" "Marinette shut up" Alya blushed but still left Marinette alone.

After giving the cupcake to her teacher, Marinette was walking out of class when she was interrupted but a certain blonde boy. "Hey Marinette!" He smiled "Oh h-hey Adrien! Here you get the last cupcake" "Wow thanks Mari, this looks really amazing." Marinette sighed in delight as she stared at Adrien eat his caupcake. She felt her heart fluttering when Adrien made a smile of pure joy. "You want a bite?" he asked "You were staring at it hard." "Oh! No s-sorry! I just spaced out for a bit." "Don't forget the gloves!" Tikki whispered from her purse. "What was that?" Adrien asked. "N-nothing...Well actually" Marinette stuttered as she brought out the small box. "I wanted to give you this as well." "Wow thanks Mari!" Adrien beamed making Marinette blush so bad that put tomatoes to shame. Her heart was rattling so hard against her ribcage she was certain Adrien could see it. As Adrien was about to open the box, Alya came up while looking for Marinette. "How long does it take to give someone a cupcake Mari-Oh wait" Alya looked between the two teens. "I'm interupting something aren't I~ " Alya cooed. "N-No!" both teens stammered while blushing. "Hmm well lunch is almost finished anyway. I'll leave you two." "She's right we should get to class now. See you later" Marinette stammered and rushed to her next class.

Class dragged by slowly as Marinette waited for the angelic sound that is the bell to ring. When class eventually ended Marinette rushed to pack her bag to leave when she realised that a certain blonde was at the door. "Hey Adrien!" Marinette smiled as she greeted him again. "What are you doing here?" "Actually I have something to give you" he smiled as he handed her a rectangular package. "T-this is for me?" Marinette gasped as she felt her cheeks and ears get warm. "Yup!" Adrien replied giving a knee weakening smile. "Wow thanks..." Marinette softly smiled. Adrien felt a blush creeping up his face. "Actually I have one more thing I want to give you" Marinette glanced up and him with a questioning look. "What is it?" she asked. "Close your eyes" he whispered. Confused, Marinette closed her eyes only to feel a soft fluttery feeling on her left cheek. "Happy valentines day" Adrien whispered.

...

Hey! Hey! Hey! If you enjoyed this please tell me! It would help me a lot :)

This is my first one shot so I anyone has any feedback or would like to suggest a topic for a future one shot please post e review or PM me!

Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette was out at dark sketching in a empty park near her home. The street light was her only current source of light so she sat close to it, leaning on it for support. She sighed and scribbled out yet another failed sketch. "Why can't I get this right" she grumbled biting the end of her pencil unconsciously. She closed her sketchbook and checked the time. "7:30 huh" she thought as she began to pack her sketchbook into her bag. "I should probably get home soon..." She sat in the park for a while letting in the view. This part was atop a steep hill giving her quite a gorgeous view of Paris at night. Soft light was emitting from windows of those at home. The river had a couple boats lit up for night time tours or overnight trips. The streets light shone a gentle light on objects that wouldn't be able to be seen otherwise and of course the Eiffel Tower was shining in all its glory, marking itself as a beloved landmark of the country. She truly felt blessed to live in a country like this one. Her home often inspired and encouraged her in ways that would be hard to explain otherwise.

Marinette sighed happily and tilted her head back only to be met with a pair of piercing green eyes. "Princess" Chat greeted with a dip of the head and chesire smile. "What are you doing out so late? It's probably not safe for you to be out in the dark alone." Chat dropped down from above her and went to face her. "Maybe it isn't really safe out here alone. I just lost track of time while sketching." Chat smiled. "Would you like me to take you home?" he asked. "Oh and you can't say no. I'm gonna do it anyway" Marinette giggled and shook her head. "Of course you would say that. Ok Chat, just let me enjoy the view for a bit longer..." Chat turns around to see the view behind him. "It is a nice view" he murmurs. He sits down next to her. They sit in silence for a little enjoying each others company and the view. Marinettte sighs a happy little sigh and rests her head on Chat's shoulder. She feels him tense up for a second and then relax, placing his head on top of hers. The mood begins to feel kind of romantic and though Marinette is fine with that she knows he has Ladybug in his heart. She wonders why she is ok with it. Isn't Adrien the one in her heart. Confused, she lifts her head from under his in a akward manner, giggling slightly to try make it less akwad.

"Chat, I think I should be going home now" Marinette says reluctantly. Chat thought for a minute and then smirked. "As your ride home, I think we should stop somewhere first" "Hey! Who said you could just decide that!" Marinette jokes but agrees to go to where Chat planned. "Close your eyes" he says as he grips her waist and uses his staff to propel himself into the rooftops. Marinette grips onto Chat and feels the wind brush through her hair. Suddenly Chat lets go of Marinette and she asks if she can open her eyes now. "Yea open them now" He replies. Marinette opens her eyes a lets out a amazed sigh. "I love it" They were on top of the Eiffel Tower. The view from up here put the one from the park to shame. Marinette coud see what felt like every house in Paris and the angelic glow of the citylights. She felt the energy of the city below and even though it was technically night, it still felt like a busy, livid city. Though she had been here before as Ladybug, being here as Marinette so much more wonderful and relaxing. She could really appreciate her home more. "So do you like it?" Chat asks. "Do I like? I love it!" Marinette cries as she hugs Chat. Without even thinking she leans in and kisses his cheek. Both teens sport a cherry tomato blush and look away quickly. Marinette could feel her heart jump and skip in her chest. "Why did I do that!" She thought. "Your just gonna get rejected and it will be akward as hell now!" "Marinette" Chat says pulling her out of her trance. "Yea" She says as she glances over. As soon as she does she feels a pair of soft lips upon her own. Shes surprised at fist and then shlyly leans into the kiss deepening it slowly. They lean back for air, gasping softly at the lack of air. "Let's gey you home" Chat days still blushing as Marinette grips onto his waist one more time.

Chat drops Marinette on her balcony. He's about to leave when Marinette grips onto his arm tugging him back. "Let's do this again" she whispers blushing and looking to the side. Chat stares at the adorable expression and smiles. "Yea, lets" he says. He bows to her cheekily and then jumps away back to his home. Marinette walks back into her house and blushes remembering what happened minutes ago. "I think I've fallen for a cat" she thinks dreamily.

Hello! I just wanted to note this here. **First!** I have never been to Paris and don't really know what it's like. If my representation of it was inaccurate I apologize but please just roll with it for the story. **Second! **This is just mindless fluff. If it doesn't make sense that's why! Anyway hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
